tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Bacon Pardner
'''Bacon Pardner '''is a RED Engineer TF2 Freak created by Youtube user MeeMFromHH. His theme is Sonic The Hedgehog - Labyrinth Zone. His attacking theme is Sonic The Hedgehog - Drowning. Appearance Bacon Pardner looks like a simple RED engineer. However, the hat that he is wearing (Carouser's Capotain) does not belong to his class. It belongs to the Demoman. He also has a Gunslinger in his right hand. Personality and Behaviour Bacon Pardner is a nice freak, often choosing to help other people, independent of their team. He sometimes attacks other people for the greater good of himself, and if possible, people around him. He knows when someone has bad intentions, so he doesn't need much investigation on a certain person before initiating a fight. He usually wanders around outside 2Fort's RED Spawn room, often walking off to do something or entering the Spawn room itself for a few supplies. He also sleeps there (as seen in his fourth video, where he was sleeping in the pile of hay). His movement is not limited to 2Fort only. He can travel to other maps via teleportation. He believes that bacon is a living being, and that it shall not be consumed, so he tends to protect all bacon that he finds. If he sees someone eating bacon, he will attack that person. Bacon Pardner himself has never been seen eating bacon. Powers and Abilities Bacon Pardner has different abilities that can help him take down other people or freaks. '''Freak Transformation: '''Bacon Pardner points his left hand at someone (must be a normal mercenary) and screeches while violently twitching his head. This action transforms the person into a freak of the same class they previously were (like turning an Engineer to a Vagineer, turning a Demoman into Seeman, etc.). This ability does not work on freaks, since they are already freaks. Also, the freaks created by this ability are much, much weaker than the real freaks themselves. '''Epic Burp: '''Bacon Pardner charges a burp and releases it towards someone with great power. This ability does not deal damage, but it completely nullifies any invincibility-granting effects, such as an Übercharge or Scout's Bonk! Atomic Punch. Bacon Pardner cannot burp anytime he wants, he must cause the burp to happen (drinking beer, for example.) '''Bacon Launcher: '''Bacon Pardner shoots bacon from his mouth. Upon impact, the bacon explodes, dealing great damage to the person that was hit. The bacon can either destroy something specific (like just one arm) or can destroy an entire person. Bacon Pardner himself is immune to the bacon's exploding effects. '''Robot Spawner: '''Bacon Pardner possesses a Gunslinger instead of a right hand. With this Gunslinger, he can hit the ground in order to randomly spawn an MvM robot, ranging from a simple Scout to even Sir Nukesalot. Bacon Pardner cannot control which robot he will summon with this ability, and it is completely random. Sometimes he might be lucky enough to summon a robot based on a freak. These robots are the most powerful kind he can summon (stronger than MvM's giant robots). As seen in his fourth video, he was able to summon a robot based on Painis Cupcake, but that was pure luck. '''Teleportation: '''Bacon Pardner emmits blinding white lights as he warps from one location to another, while an Engineer's teleporter sound can be heard. The teleportation seems to only happen when Bacon Pardner is offscreen. Faults and Weaknesses Bacon Pardner, while possessing a different range of abilities, completely lacks physical strength, and has no means of fighting in close range. If someone manages to get past his attacks and come close to him, he may easily be taken down, since he is as fragile as a normal Engineer. Notable Videos (By the creator of the Freak): -Bacon Pardner meets Engineer -Bacon Pardner gets his bacon stolen -Bacon Pardner meets Painis Cupcake -Bacon Pardner's New Gunslinger -Baron Medi-Mage's Awakening Trivia -On his first two videos, Bacon Pardner used a normal Engineer hardhat. It was on his third video that he started using the Carouser's Capotain. Category:Concepts made by MeeMFromHH Category:Engineers Category:RED Team Category:Chaotic Good beings